Now What?
by Smart Kira
Summary: Now that there are no more villains to fight what are Tyler and Kendall going to do? Read and find out you won't be disappointed I promise you :).


Now What?

"Now what?" Tyler said to himself as he watched aimlessly as the other rangers celebrate their victory over the last of their enemies. First Sledge,then Heckyl & Snide, next came Singe, then Poisandra, next came Wrench, then Fury and then finally Lord Arcanon. Plus countless monsters or outlaws and countless vivix and spikeballs. "But why do I feel so sad" Tyler said sighing to himself; while looking at his now former teammates. The other rangers were surrounded by balloons and cupcakes; and enjoying each other's company before they went their separate ways.

While everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company; by telling jokes and funny stories before or maybe some stories from their past before they all became rangers. There was only one person Tyler wanted to see before they went their separate ways and that person was Kendall Morgan. One half of Tyler's heart was dead set on striking out on his own; and the other half was dead set on staying here to be with Kendall Morgan the love of his life. Shelby looked over her shoulder and noticed Tyler sulking in the corner; at a table all by himself. Shelby had a faint idea who was on his mind.

"Hey Tyler!" Shelby said as she walked over to the table Tyler was sitting at. Gaining Tyler's attention Shelby continued to say "hey why don't you join the rest of us in the party; don't be such a party popper Tyler come on." As Shelby as said this she pulled on Tyler's arm in an attempt to get him up to join the his head Tyler stood up alright but not to join the party. "Hey Shelby have you seen Kendall anywhere?" Tyler asked Shelby. Just as Shelby was about to answer Chase butted in and said " I over heard her say something about going to the beach earlier mate."

Shelby didn't even know when or how Tyler got his arm out of her firm grip. She only became aware of that when Tyler ran out of the base yelling "Thanks Chase!" "Uh no problem mate?" Chase was confused because he didn't even know how he helped his friend Tyler with his so called problem. Looking at his friends Chase saw that they were equally confused as he was; but the confusion didn't last for long as the other rangers went back to partying. Shaking her head Shelby hoped that her two friends would finally be able to confess their love for each other.

Finally arriving at the beach Tyler quickly spotted Kendall near a boardwalk leading towards the beach. She was looking out towards the beach gazing at the ocean; watching the waves lick the sand as the tide came in and out. Hiding behind a small row of trees next to a shop; Tyler noticed that Kendall was deep in thought her gaze never wavered from looking at the ocean. "What could she be thinking about?" said to himself as he crouched down to listen. "Now that we're not rangers anymore and we've defeated all the villains that crossed our paths. All of us rangers are going to go our separate ways and suddenly forget one another; and most of all Tyler Navarro the red ranger will forget all about me. So now what is the question I ask myself?" Kendall said to herself.

"So now what is right" a voice said; hearing the voice behind her Kendall just wondered who overheard her. Turning around to face the person in question Kendall was in for quite a surprise. "Tyler what are you doing here!?" Kendall said looking both directions because she didn't know where Tyler came from; and while all that was going on Kendall went as red as a tomato. Smiling to himself satisfied with "his crush's" reaction Tyler continued to say "So Kendall like you said or was thinking about what now." Stuttering ever so slightly because right now Kendall couldn't think straight because her crush was standing right in front of her. Crossing her arms across her chest and in a firm voice that she could muster; Kendall while still looking at Tyler definitely said "I have no idea what you're talking about Tyler."

Kendall was trying to stand her ground but Tyler could see that her eyes were saying something else entirely. Tyler then made up a plan in his head in a matter of minutes grinning to himself as he dragged a unsuspecting Kendall along down to the beach. Kendall tried to protest the best she could like she had to do something or other for the museum; but Kendall's protests fell on deaf ears but on the inside however Kendall was enlightened by the fact that she was getting some time alone with her crush Tyler. As Tyler dragged Kendall down to the beach completely ignoring whatever Kendall was saying to him at the time his plan was simple he planned to get Kendall to confess her love for him; she may say she didn't love but Tyler thought otherwise. "Tylerrrrr!" Kendall said in a not so whiny voice continued to say "why are you taking me down to the beach?" Kendall kind of already knew why but she wanted to hear it from Tyler himself. Once the Tyler and Kendall neared the waters edge Tyler turned and faced Kendall and said "Admit it Kendall you have feelings for me!"

Shocked by Tyler's admission of her liking him; Kendall replied by saying the same thing as before "I don't know what you're talking about Tyler! I never say I liked you!" While still holding Kendall's hand Tyler pulled her closer to him so now Kendall Morgan was flushed up against Tyler's body. Looking up into Tyler's deep brown eyes Kendall could do nothing but smile and quietly said hey as a massive red blush appeared on her cheeks. Chuckling quietly to himself after finally getting the girl of his dreams right here right now in his arms and with his lips inches away from Kendall's;Tyler said softly so only Kendall could hear "You do like me otherwise you wouldn't have blushed so red looking like a tomato." After Tyler said that Kendall blushed profusely as she put her arms around Tyler's neck her lips inching towards his. Tyler continued to say "you like me Kendall admit it your eyes are telling me otherwise." "Yeah ok you win you're right Tyler I do have feelings for you" Kendall said her lips inching even closer to Tyler's. "And here I thought you wouldn't fall for a guy like me" Tyler said almost closing the gap between him and Kendall. "Well you thought wrong Tyler because I thought you wouldn't fall for a girl like me" Kendall said. Not missing a beat Tyler said "Well you thought wrong Kendall." "We both did Tyler we both thought wrong" Kendall said and with that kissed her new boyfriend Tyler Navarro on the lips; as the sun set behind them. Breaking the kiss Kendall looked at Tyler and said "What now Tyler?"; looking out at the ocean Tyler replied "Only time will tell Kendall but we will take it one step at a time." Leaning her head on Tyler's shoulder Kendall replied with a happy sigh said "I wouldn't have it any other way." Tyler said nothing but Kendall knew he had a smile on his face.

Hey everyone Smart Kira here let me know if you want me to write a chapter two for this fanfic; even I haven't decided if I am going to write one or not.


End file.
